Magnetic storage systems are utilized in a wide variety of devices in both stationary and mobile computing environments. Magnetic storage systems include hard disk drives (HDD), and solid state hybrid drives (SSHD) that combine features of a solid-state drive (SSD) and a hard disk drive (HDD). Examples of devices that incorporate magnetic storage systems include desktop computers, portable notebook computers, portable hard disk drives, servers, network attached storage, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, high definition television receivers, vehicle control systems, cellular or mobile telephones, television set top boxes, digital cameras, digital video cameras, video game consoles, and portable media players.